


The sacrificial lion

by Ihni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, Rhymes, Spoilers, goddamnit, he deserved so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Fíli, the golden Durin prince, met his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sacrificial lion

He is a Durin, the heir to the throne  
    Capable, durable, kind  
As all of his people, he’s carved from stone  
    And he leaves no one behind  
        He is first his brother’s brother  
        Then a son to their mother  
        Then a friend to any other  
    Pure, is his heart and his mind 

A hand in his hair and a blade to his skin  
    There is a gasp and a hiss  
Captured; held hostage in front of his kin  
    How could he end up like this?  
        Overpowered, and with ease  
        Golden prince brought to his knees  
        Someone, somewhere, begging ”please”  
    There is a scream; and it’s his

He is a a lion, a full-worthy heir  
    Golden; his heart and his mane  
He’s being dragged, on his knees by his hair  
    Terrified, stubborn, in pain  
        Sensing death he’s acting brave  
        Royal, treated like a slave  
        Slaughtered, falling to his grave  
    He’ll never stand tall again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.  
> (Disclaimer 2: If I HAD owned something relevant, or had had a say in things, this is not how it would have ended. Fíli's character deserved so much better than to be used as a mere sacrificial lamb. Goddamnit, but it's upsetting me.)
> 
> Basically, I wrote this because I saw the movie and out of everything that happened in it, this was the scene that affected me the most.


End file.
